crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Final Trump
In part 4, the events of Saks and Violence - when Jobe broke Big Bertha's arm - are referred to as only happening "a couple of weeks ago". A fuzzier "a few months ago" allows events to run June 5, 2007 to June 16, 2007: allowing Teddy to be on summer break, JJ to still be in school (New Jersey schools tend to run to the second or third week of June), and Fino to become Sophia right before prom. Null0Trooper (talk) 21:36, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Wait, how do we know that this story is in March, and when Jessie's birthday is? SomeMalady (talk) 21:48, January 24, 2019 (UTC) The text in "The Final Trump, Part 4" reads as follows. “Right,” Big Bertha said, taking back the reins of the conversation. “Anyway, a couple of weeks ago, I took a contract that went south real bad. I mixed it up with Lioness and Tiger Girl in Manhattan, and did some serious damage. They got me down, but not out. Then, as I was waiting in the fish tank at Foley Square to be processed to be sent to Ryker’s they threw a new fish in the tank. Lessee, there was the Man-eater, the Killer Doll, the Mamba and Bloody Mary in there too, all of us looking at a few months of serious time before the Syndicate got us out.” “ALWAYS keep your Escape Insurance paid up,” Black Sapphire droned, eyes closed with relaxation. “DAMN skippy,” Bertha agreed. “Anyway, the screws dragged in this black chick- and by ‘black’, I don’t mean THIS-” she held up a hand, “I mean BLACK! Like Tar! And she had white hair, but she looked like a white chick, maybe 16 or 17, if that. Real cute, great bod, and dressed up real nice. But she was completely out of it! The lights were on, but no one was home! Total blank-out! Like a mule kicked her in the head or something! Throughout the story, Jessie's birthday is on Saturday, the day after the Friday that the family go to the Onsen (Part 4) We know from "Saks and Violence" (which starts on Tuesday, February 28, 2007) that Jobe goes to jail and ends up beating the daylights out of a cell full of villains. His mousy brown hair was greased up into a pompadour, he wore blue jeans, and the only reason that he wasn’t wearing a T-shirt with a pack of Luckies rolled up into the sleeve was that it was February in New York. More like March, as February 2007 only has 28 days. "A couple of weeks" after the end of February is always going to land us in March. "Ayla and the Mad Scientist, Part 2" has Ayla and Vanessa returning from Whateley's one week break between Winter and Spring Terms in time for classes to start back up Monday, March 5, 2007, which in turn ties that break to Monday, February 27 to Friday, March 2, 2007. Friday, March 16, 2007 is two weeks after March 2nd. Boulder's son Teddy might not have a Saturday class, so a trip to visit Dad and go to a party isn't inconceivable, and in his eyes Jadis Diabolik just got in trouble in New York "last spring break" (The Final Trump, Part 5). The real trouble with the timeline is making sure that the days JJ is meeting JD after school, skipping school, or on a school field trip, are on school days (Mon-Fri) Null0Trooper (talk) 23:11, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Adding what I think a "couple of weeks" could be. I'm thinking that a "couple of weeks" could be any time from 3 weeks to 2 months at most, from a date... I'd need to work it out to see if that clashes with any of your conclusions... Then there's fitting in Fino's transformation into Fina, and its conclusion, a few weeks ago. ... How long can Doctor Lucifer hold onto the Skulljacker before the outside villain pressure's too much? SomeMalady (talk) 00:02, January 25, 2019 (UTC) : There is a Micro-Scene in which it's destroyed, so Bek's thinking about consequences. Figure a few weeks for the news to get out, then a few more to verify the information and plan a retrieval. Of the guests, Threshold may already be planning something before he says good-bye and Cardinal Sin could use the cash from selling the thing. : Bek likes a break-neck pace, so the story itself won't cover too many days... July would be an ideal time, with July 4th fireworks to cover for a "loud and proud" heist. Null0Trooper (talk) 01:13, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :: No, I mean Tales of Summer has that Skulljacker Micro Scene where the Skulljacker is destroyed by Dr. Helen Smart. :: So we know that that, happens in the summer... SomeMalady (talk) 01:48, January 25, 2019 (UTC)